Hope
by Col123
Summary: Five girls from five different factions are faced with an important decision. None of them fit into the faction that they are born in. Soon they will have to make the decision that will change their life, until one discovers a terrible secret. They are divergent. Now all five girls are faced with a decision, to leave their family or to watch their friends get taken away.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter! I have been working very long on this! Please leave a review, my introduction chapter will follow Stefania from amity. This story is based off the girls from extura productions!

I stand on a wooden stool and reach for the locket on my neckalace on top of the wardrobe. I swore to my mother I would only wear it on very special occasions. I note how calm my mother looks when she puts the neckalace around my neck. She is well practised in the art of peace. I can't say the same for myself. I sneak a look at the blunt knives I have hidden at the back of the wardrobe. I wonder what it would be like to hold a sharp knife, maybe I'm thinking out of curiosity.

"So today is the day" my mother says nervously. "Yes," I reply. "Are you nervous?" she asks. Today is the day we take our aptitude test which will guide me to one of the five factions I will belong in. And tomorrow I will decide a faction at the choosing ceremony "No" I say. "I'm confident you'll stay with us" she smiles. "Let's go have breakfast."

I think my mother is beautiful. Her body is thin under her simple orange dress. She has long cheekbones and long eyelashes, her hair hangs in waves over her shoulders. We walk together to the kitchen. On these mornings when my mother is making breakfast and my little sister is telling jokes I feel most guilty for wanting to leave. For, I don't belong here, I fit in as a member of dauntless.

My sister, Elise and I leave the house with happy smiles from our parents. She doesn't look like me. She has the same blonde hair as my mother as well as her nose, long cheeks and brown eyes. Unlike her my hair is brown and my eyes are blue. We hop onto the bus and receive seats from two gentlemen from abnegation. Although I look up to them, they value selflessness which I believe is important, but I could never live a life like that, stuck in a life of boredom.

My life is boring too, don't get me wrong, I am often told off for not acting like the boys and girls around me. Our faction value peace and kindness, something that does not come naturally to me, but my sister is the opposite of me "Are you not worried what they'll tell you?" Elise asks me nervously. "Should I?" I reply. I could tell her I've been worried for weeks, but that would only scare her, what will the aptitude test tell me? Abnegation, dauntless, amity, erudite or candor?

The tests begin at morning. We sit at the long tables in the cafeteria. I try my best to sit as far away as possible from the chatty boys and girls from my faction. A girl taps me on the shoulder and I assume she asks me to move over.  
I'm Melly" she tells me. "Stefania" I reply. "Why aren't you with them?" she asks pointing at the groups of amity. "I'm not like them, I probably won't with them for much longer" I tell her. "I'm leaving my faction too but I try to make friends among us". "Where will you go?" I ask her. "My mother accepted it long ago" she says. Why did she change the subject? Before I can reply her name is called in the next group and her face loses colour "Good luck," I tell her. Its rare to see a candor stuck for words, instead I watch her walk to the testing rooms in silence.

The test administrators are mostly abnegation volunteers, although there is also an erudite and dauntless member in order to test any abnegation members. This is because the rules state that nobody can be tested by someone from their own faction. The rules also ban preparation so I don't know what to expect. My gaze drifts to the dauntless, they are laughing, shouting and playing cards. At another set of tables a group of erudite sit reading. A group of amity girls sit on the ground playing a hand slap game "Would you like to play with us?" a blonde haired girl asks. "No thanks," I reply. "Okay" she smiles. "You must be nervous" and heads back to the game.

My stomach wrenches. I close my eyes and keep them shut until I hear Kelly return looking a tad flustered but soon joins a group of candor deep in discussion. I feel bad for the group of abnegation sitting alone without uttering a word. An abnegation volunteer speaks up for the nest round of names. Two from candor, two from dauntless, two from abnegation, two from erudite and Stefania Olvirsson and Lily Black. I stand up and follow the blonde girl from before who asked me would I like to play with her who I realize must be Lily Black. Lily grins at me nervously and walks into room 2 and I walk into room 1, where an abnegation woman awaits me. She has small brown eyes and brown hair tied in a bun "I'm Natalie Prior" she smiles and shakes my hand.

Mirrors cover the inner walls of the room. I see my reflection from all angles, my long brown hair, my fists red, as well as my cheeks. I am ready, I say to myself silently. "I'm going to have to ask you to drink this" she hands me a vial filled with a clear fluid. "Why?" I ask. "Can't tell you that, just trust me." I take a large gulp and close my eyes.

When they open an instant has passed, but I am somewhere else. Behind me a woman's voice says "Choose." On the table in front of me there are two baskets. "One." she says. "What do I do with them?" "Now!" she bellows. Quickly I grab the knife. I hear a door squeak hear a door squeak and I turn around to see who it is. It is not a 'who' but a 'what'. It crouches low growling and I see its large, white pointed teeth. I must kill it. The knife suddenly feels cool in my hand. I close my eyes as I plunge the knife into his back, I soon hear a yelp of pain. Eventually I re-open my eyes to another sight. I'm on a crowded bus and I watch a boy on crutches hobble onto the bus, stare at me and walk to me. What do I do? I ask myself. He hobbles pass me muttering about my rudeness.

When I turn around to look at him he is gone, I am in the amity headquarters. A scarred face man walks up to me and asks "Do you know this guy?" he asks while tapping the front page of the newspaper. 'Murderer on the loose' is the headline. "Do you?" My heart pounds. If I tell him I know the man I feel something awful will happen to me, I know its a bad decision to tell him the truth. "No" I respond. "Your lying," he screams. "I am not." I say plainly. This has attracted a few peoples attention and I go red with embarrassment. "I can see it in your eyes." "No you can't". "If you tell me the truth you can save me!" He grabs me and in an instant I send my leg to his stomach and he falls back. b When I tilt my head I see Natalie behind me. Is it the strange loom she's giving me about to tell me what a terrible person I am? "That" she says "Was amazing". I bury my hands into my face and feel like crying. Eventually Natalie speaks again. "Well you have a big decision to make because only 1% of amity get the result you got today" what does that mean? She can't tell me I'm factionless? "Sweetie, you're dauntless."

I decide not to take the bus, I need to proccess everything from today. Ill need to have an explanation for my parents for coming home late. We are forbidden to share our test results with our family. Can Elise keep a secret from my parents? I arrive home after dinner and receive hell from my father "We were worried sick, you could have run into trouble! Sorry I must calm myself, I hope your tests were OK." "They were perfect" I reply, so not to worry them. My family and I engage in conversation until we are sent to bed. Before I can enter my room, my sister stops me. "I'm not as convinced as our parents" she says "Look Stefania, when you choose, you must think about yourself". I breathe a sigh of relief, I really needed to hear that. Tonight my mind will struggle within me and in the end, I will have one choice.

The bus my family and I take to the choosing ceremony is full. I follow my parents off the bus as it comes to a stop, Elise seems calm. We take the lift to the top of the building and I grab my sisters hand "I know where you want to go, I am of age in two years and then, I will join you as a member of dauntless." I want to ask her more but I am ushered away from my family.

The room is arranged in concentric circles. On the edges stand the sixteen year olds of each faction. We arrange ourselves in an orderly fashion. This year the erudite representative, Jeanine Matthews will be our host. She explains the history of our people and the importance of the roles of the factions. "After the war we split into five factions" she says. Those who blamed aggression formed amity. Those who blamed ignorance formed erudite. Those who blamed selfishness formed abnegation. Those who blamed deceit formed candor and those who blamed cowardice formed dauntless. These are the main points I hear a few minutes later she finishes and the crowd burst into applause and I join in, though I have no idea what she just said.

One by one each sixteen year old steps out of line and makes their way on stage. I see a mother crying as her son switches from candor to erudite. Next I see the girl Anna and I await her to choose amity but I am surprised as she doesn't do as I thought, she joins abnegation. "Stefina Olvirsson" I hear. With the knife I slit the side of my hand, it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought. Then with a grasp I can't contain the blood of my hand falls onto the burning coals, I am brave, I am dauntless. I catch a glimpse of my mother as the dauntless cheer, her face is white and my father holds her tightly. My sister on the other hand is hiding a grin. "Melly Eriksson" I hear.


	2. Melly

**second chapter! Check out the YouTube channel of the girls that this is based on user/ExturaProductions I am very excited to show you all the second character, Melly from the faction of Candor, she already made a very brief appearance in the first chapter. All five main characters will have their own introduction character before they begin at their new faction.**

I watch my brother carefully, ready for his next point in our argument. For the thousandth time we are arguing over the idea of me switching factions. "What if you get lonely? Then what will happen?" "Drop it now, James" I reply angrily. "No, mom says not to filter my thoughts, it's bad to leave them unsaid." He says joyfully. I feel anger to his sudden pride. "Yeah well I'm telling you to SHUT UP!" The next voice comes from the other room "How dare you!" I hear her stomp into the room, my mother. "I will not have people breaking our factions rules in my house!" Nobody talks as we walk to the kitchen, we eat our breakfast in silence until she finally speaks, "Today is the day" she says.

Today is the day indeed, the day of the aptitude tests "The result doesn't have to change your choices" she says. "Yep" I reply, I will not stay here, I cannot live an honest life. "You can always learn how to live honestly" my brother points out. My brother will be OK without me, I am confident he will grow old as a member of candor. Not only does he act like my mother but he looks like her too, with her dark hair and brown eyes, his skin is more like what my fathers was, which was tanned.

I feel a pain in my stomach, if my father were alive today, would he agree with my choices? We take the car to school and as we drive, the gaps between buildings narrow and soon we are at the heart of the city. I ache to see my friends Andromache and Laura. I know this morning I do not see a clear path to the faction I will join, but I am sure of one thing, the torment will be over tomorrow. I walk towards the cafeteria where the aptitude tests will be held. My mother stares at me with her eyes knitted, I think she feels resentment but she won't bottle her thoughts, she'll wait until I leave and tell them all to my brother. "Good luck" my brother nods. "Thank you" I smile.

Among the rest of my faction I try to hide our differences. For example I enjoy in debating like most other candor members so I always try and embrace the fact. Just before I can enter an erudite girl barges into me and I trip over into a wall but I am not hurt "Sorry!" she says, red with embarrassment. "Watch where you're going" I say sternly. I look for my friends and realize they haven't made it here yet. I sit next to an amity girl who appears to be sitting alone.

"I'm Melly" I tell her. "Stefania" she replies. Suddenly I gaze at the other amity girls in red and yellow, much different to our factions black and white, sitting on the floor, playing some sort of hand slap game. "I'm not like them" she says plainly. I think of my own faction, maybe we are not so different. "I'm leaving my own faction too, but I try to make friends among us". She stops to consider this "where will you go?" she asks. "To another faction" I reply proudly. "My mother accepted it long ago" well, its partly true anyways. Before she can reply, my name is called in the next group. Suddenly I feel my heart racing. Secretly I've been worried for weeks what the test will tell me abnegation, erudite, candor, amity or dauntless?

Over half the administrators are of abnegation origin. I walk in silence to room 6, I leave with another candor, two abnegation, two dauntless, two amity and two erudite. The woman introduces herself as Susan, like every other abnegation, she has tired skin and hair tied up, her robes extend as far as her ankles. "I'm going to have to ask you to drink this" she says. I look at the clear liquid "what does it do?" I ask. "Something only a candor would ask." she smiles. "Come on, drink up" I press air from my lungs and tip the contents of the vial into my mouth.

An instant has passed, I stand in the cafeteria again but this time with no chairs or tables or in fact people. Behind me I hear a woman's voice "choose". On the table in front of me are two baskets, one contains a hunk of cheese, the other contains a knife the length of my forearm. Without thinking, I grab the knife. The baskets disappear and I hear a door open behind me. I see a large dog with its lips peeling back so I can see its sharp fangs, it growls at me. The next moment he is silent and then he lunges at me. I kick it straight in the throat and it falls back but gets back up again within a second. I know what I must do, I stab him in the back.

I close my eyes and when they open again I find I am standing on a bus. Sitting near me is a scar faced man reading the newspaper, he grabs it so fiercley, it appears he wants to crumple it. Suddenly he sits up and turns the newspaper in my direction. "Do you know this man?" he asks pointing at the picture on the headline. I feel like I do, but I know if I tell him something bad will happen to me. I clutch the pole to suppress myself but eventually I give in "Yes." A feeling of guilt burns inside me and he smiles "No! I'm lying, I don't know, sorry."

I wake to sweaty palms and a pang of guilt in my chest. Did I fail the aptitude test? When I tilt my head back I see Susan behind me "Did I just see you lie to the man?" she says astonished. "Yes, did I fail?" She laughs "No, but I'm afraid you didn't get your faction of origin. I was left with two factions." "Two?" My throat is so tight I can't talk, so I stare at her. Due to the fact your bravery shun out above all, you're dauntless.

Today, I decide to take the bus to process everything without the presence of my family. My mother is shocked that I'm home so early. "How'd it go?" she asks. "Well mom, as you know, its against the rules to tell you that, but for now I'd like to catch up on sleep I lost last night." My mother nods. "Wake me for dinner?" I smile. Our dinner contains lots of chatter, its times like this I feel guilty for wanting to leave my family so badly. Finally my mother speaks about what's been on my mind "Melly, whatever happens tomorrow, we still love you and I want you to remember that." I go to bed feeling guilty out of my mind.

In the morning we arrive to the choosing ceremony late, the lift is full so we run upstairs. I stare at my mother as we run, she is wearing her best clothes today and so is my brother. The erudite representative gives a long speech and when she is done the room breaks into deafening applause.  
One by one each sixteen year old chooses, there have been very few transfers and I begin to feel nervous, next the girl Stefania from amity is called and she makes her way onto the stage, where will she go? Surely not candor? Her blood pours into the coals, dauntless.

Next I hear a familiar name "Melly Eriksson" suddenly I realize that's my name and I make my way up on stage. The erudite representative hands me the knife and I drag the knife down the side of my hand. I don't know how, but my choice doesn't feel forced. I stare at the My blood drips into the coals. I have chosen dauntless. The candor look angry, bit there is nothing they can do, as I make my way to my new faction, I watch the girl from erudite that barged into me earlier, who I learn is called Elin Ramette, make her way onto the stage.


	3. Elin

Hello readers! This is my third chapter about Elin from erudite! I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have done! Thank you for the follow and favourite by the way!

There are many books in my house. Each are held in a large cabinet upstairs. As children, we are urged to read at least 1,500 pages a week. I sit on a stool in the kitchen reading a book titled 'The History Of Chicago'. Faction history has to be one of my favourite subjects. I've never gotten below an A in it. I'm probably one of the most intelligent of my classes, but most people overlook this because of my faction of origin.

When I finish the chapter I'm reading, I pull my dirty blonde hair away from my face. My mother sits across from me with a stern look on her face. If we were the same age, we could be mistaken as twins. Like me she has dark blonde hair, but hers is short. My eyes belong to my father, blue-grey in colour. Like my parents, others consider me emotionless due to the fact I rarely smile or frown. "I expect you to be there early today, so you must walk" my mother tells me. "Yes, mother" I reply.

It isn't as if my parents don't love me, which they do, they just don't think being sappy around me is intelligent, in fact they think it looks quite dumb. I feel a tad different to them about this, the amity are quite affectionate and sometimes I watch them kiss in public places and I feel a pang of jealousy. This morning I will take an aptitude test to decide which faction I belong in, honestly I think it is a waste of time because I'll get an erudite result but testing is mandatory in the city.

I half run half walk into the city which takes about fifteen minutes and eventually I reach the door of the cafeteria where we will wait to do our aptitude tests. I'm wondering what will await me when I accidentally barge into a blonde girl wearing black and white and she topples into the wall. "Sorry!" I shout, my cheeks red with embarrassment. "Watch where you're going" she says sternly. I walk to the cafeteria in silence and sit down beside my friend Avery. Him and I don't talk much, we prefer to grasp knowledge from books rather than each other. "What are you going to choose?" he asks me. "Probably erudite" I respond "And you?" His reply surprises me and I decide its best to hold my laugh "Dauntless" he says "Why?" I ask. "I would like to do my duty to defend our city" he replies proudly.

My name is called for testing and before I realize it I'm standing in a large room filled with mirrors. In the centre of the room is a reclined chair like a dentists with a machine next to it. "How does the machine work?" I ask the woman testing me "I can't tell you that" she replies. She then hands me a vial and orders me to drink up. "I don't kno-" she interrupts me "If you'd like I can inject the liquid into you with a needle?" I shudder at the word 'needle' as if I were a little girl scared of spiders.

I quickly drink up and for a second I feel dizzy and when I can pay attention I notice I'm somewhere else, the cafeteria, without the people. The sound of a door slam stops me talking.  
"Choose" a woman's voice says "Why?" I ask, but she doesn't respond so I pick up the knife. The baskets disappear and I see a dog with a pointed nose and large fangs approach me, I freeze in terror. What do I know about dogs? It doesn't matter about the facts, I must kill the dog. I can't run, but I can fight and I take a slow breath. The next few seconds last a lifetime, I remember hitting I hitting the ground hard before my head starts to hurt.

I blink and when my eyes open a child stands a few meters away from me wearing a white dress "Puppy!" she squeals and I can't help but smile. The dog turns. Instead of barking, it growls and attack "I can't save you, run!" I tell her and I feel as if I'm lying. I wake to sweaty palm and a bad feeling in my heart. When I look behind me my test administrator looks amazed "That was the fastest test that I've ever administered". I'm surprised by the fact she doesn't mention that I didn't save the girl. No matter how much I deny it, that was just selfish. "Well when I came in here I was 90% sure I was erudite and know I know so thanks for testing me". I'm too embarrassed to look at her again so I head for the door in silence.

Suddenly she blocks my way and stares at me with her deep blue eyes, I have never noticed a pretty abnegation woman before. Her next few words make my heart skip a beat. "You might want to take a seat for the news you're about to hear, erudite was ruled out." These few words bounce along my skull and I try to make sense of them "ruled ou-" I get up to process to this thought and she stops me "Your result was dauntless." I can't believe this, I won't believe this. "That's not true." I reply. "You can leave now, but if you had tested for erudite you wouldn't have fought your way out, you were taught about dogs and how they react to fear but you chose to ignore it.

I decide to walk along a quite street. If I get home early, my father will notice, he checks the house when he returns from work every day. I've barely seen him over the past few weeks, he's an engineer and always busy. For some reason he never likes to talk about work.

I stay in my room until dinner and we eat in silence. I note my mother has gone to extra trouble today and I give her my thanks, surprisingly my father eats alongside us. I can't focus on eating so I stare at the table and wonder what I'll do tomorrow, chose dauntless or erudite?

I excuse myself and go to bed early. Maybe choosing one over the other will prove where I belong. Tomorrow those two qualities will struggle within me, eventually one will win.

The bus my family take to the choosing ceremony smells of cigarettes. I try to act calm and my mother grabs my arm as we make our way up the steps. Soon my legs get tired and I'm delighted to find there is a lift up the rest of the way.

As the choosing ceremony starts I begin to feel extremely apprehensive, as if I could faint. My parents watch me proudly as they wait for their daughter to rejoin them but secretly they have no idea that she may not return. Our representative Jeanine Matthews hosts this year. I ignore her speech, I don't particularly like her anyways.

I barely even notice people choose their factions until I watch Avery switch factions, to dauntless. After five more names I hear my name being called and I watch the blade causes a tear on my skin. I stare at the water in silence. I'm my parents only child, do I really want to make the mistake of leaving them? But my own body responds with its answer. Yes. My blood drops onto the burning coals.


	4. Anastazja

**This is my 4/5th main character for the story! In this chapter we will follow Anastazja, a girl who does not fit in in her faction, abnegation. So maybe yes, she is linked to Tris with her backgrounds but her character will take a different route! Please take the time to read it!**

There is one mirror in my house. It is behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. Our faction allows me to stand in front of it on the fifth day of every third month. I sneak a look a my reflection when my mother isn't looking - not for the sake of vanity but curiosity. I see a narrow face, wide, round eyes and a long nose. I still look like a little girl though I am sixteen.  
My mother's eyes catch me in the mirror. It is too late to look away. Why doesn't she reprimand me for staring at myself? "So today is the day" she says. "Yes" I reply. "Are you nervous?" she asks. Were you? For your destiny I want to say, but I choose not to be cheeky. "No." "Well I was terrified" she smiles.

We walk together to the kitchen. My mother makes breakfast while my father reads the newspaper as his hands skims through the back of my head. I feel so guilty for wanting to leave them. The bus to the aptitude tests stinks of exhaust. Every time it hits a patch of uneven pavement, it jostles me from side to side. The gaps between the buildings begin to narrow and the roads are smoother as we enter the heart of the city. The bus passes under the elevated tracks. Only the dauntless ride on these trains. The bus stops in front of the school and I get up scooting passed an erudite man. I make my way to the cafeteria in silence.

As we pass through the front door my muscles tighten. The atmosphere feels hungry, like every sixteen year old is trying to devour every last second before their test. I sit next to my neighbour Cindra.

I recognize most of the test volunteers as they originate from my own faction. My name is called in the next group along with Cindra and we make our ways to the testing rooms. Cindra grins at me nervously and I walk into room 8, where a dauntless woman awaits me. Mirrors cover the inner walls of the room and I feel as if I'm breaking the rules staring at them. "What is it with you abnegation and mirrors" she scowls. "We reject vanity" I reply. "Yeah, sit down." She hands me a vial of clear liquid and orders me to drink up and I gulp it down quickly.

My breaths are loud but steady, I recognize the room straight away of course, the cafeteria. Behind me a woman's voice says "Choose" I look over my shoulder and see a hunk of cheese and a large knife, without thinking I grab the knife. I must protect myself. I hear a door squeak and I turn to see what is going to happen. A dog with a pointed nose and large teeth approaches me and without a seconds thought I stab it in the throat and I hear it fall.

I close my eyes and when they re-open the dog is gone. I'm sitting in my house in front of an old man with a scar running down the side of his face, he is furiously stating at a newspaper and I wonder what is going on. "Do you know who this is?" he asks coldly while pointing at a newspaper headline. I stare at the newspaper and although I feel like I do, I cannot place his face. "You can save me if you do" he says. I feel a trap and I know that if I tell him it will harm me. "No" I reply. "Tell me the truth!" he shouts. I narrow my eyes "Well, I don't."

I wake up feeling calm, I must have done terrible, I probably received abnegation though. "Well, what did you think of that?" The girl says boredly. "Give a guess of your result." "Abnegation" I reply. "Seriously? That was anything but a selfless test! It was one of the first ruled out! You got dauntless, I have more kids to test, so get out."

As I walk home I feel a large cloud over my head. I have truly disappointed my parents, what will they think of me now? Should I just switch factions to make it easier for them? Can I go back and repeat my tests? I think not. I'll probably know how to get an abnegation result. I enter my house as silent as possible and hide in my bed. Suddenly, I begin to cry. Stop it, I tell myself. Self pity is selfish. Shut up! I reply to myself. You didn't even get an abnegation result on your test! After 3 hours of silent sobbing, I leave the house and re enter but when closing the door I make it obvious I'm home.

"How did the tests go?" My father asks. "Fine" I lie. I couldn't be candor. I don't feel the need to tell the truth. As we eat dinner, my father begins to talk about his day at work, that our faction is still being discredited by erudite. I am my father's daughter, and I will not join them because they would mock him more. After I wash up, I head to bed and fall asleep the moment my head hits the bed.

The bus we take to the choosing ceremony is full of people wearing grey shirts and slacks. A candor man lights a cigarette and I watch him take a puff. I will never smoke one myself because our faction doesn't allow it because it is loosely connected to vanity. The elevator to the ceremony is crowded so my father offers our spaces to a group of amity.

Soon my legs get tired, but I realize we are there when my father holds the door open for me. The room is arranged in circles. This year the erudite representative will host the ceremony. I can't remember her name. I sit in the front row among other sixteen year olds, the rows behind us are for our parents.

My mother hugs me and what little resolve I have almost breaks. "I love you. No matter what." She knows what I might do or she wouldn't have felt the need to say that. The room slowly comes to order and we all sit down. The erudite representative Jeanine Matthews steps up and begins a long speech. I tried to stop my boredom by staring at the lanterns above her head.

I think of the prime roles of each faction the abnegation provide us with the government, the erudite provide us with teachers and researchers the amity have given us counselors and doctors. the Candor has provided us with leaders of Law and the Dauntless provides us with protection within and out.

The room goes silent as each name is called. I notice the three people before me have all transferred to dauntless. Next I hear my name being called "Anastazja Glogow". I hold the knife out that I have just received and cut the side of my hand. I see my mother nod in the corner, though she doesn't know what it is she accepts my choice. I put my hand out and I hear it sizzle onto the coals. Jana Iela is the next name to be called.


	5. Jana

**Agh thank you for taking the time for reading this! I hope to reach 200 views by the end of the story! This chapter follows Jana, the fifth main character who is dauntless born! This story will be just over twenty chapters by the way!**

This morning I have woken up extra early to get to the gym. Our faction allows sixteen year olds and above to train here for up to five hours a day except during initiation time. Just yesterday I could only train for an hour due to my age. My trainer, Amar, is happy to see me here and we start. We go through our basic fighting techniques and eventually we get to more advanced methods.

"You will be great in amity" he jokes. We both burst into laughter because we both know I would never take the road of peace. Eventually we stop laughing and Amar becomes serious. He is the closest thing to a brother to me, sometimes I look forward to seeing him before my parents. We are not attracted to one another but one night when I asked him he said he simply doesn't like girls. "You should go home now, go spend some time with your family" he tells me. "Why?" I ask. Well I do actually know, I've been neglecting them a lot, leaving at seven in the morning and coming back home just before 10 and going straight to bed. He stares at me with an 'Are you serious?' expression. "Fine" I mutter. On my way home I see four little boys playing by the chasm, I scold them for being so reckless and they laugh in my face. I can't help but feel frightened by the idea of them falling.

I arrive home at 8 and I eat breakfast, my mother tries to start a conversation with me, but she realizes its worthless and goes back to her newspaper. On the other hand my brother and I talk about his government job. His name is Jonathan, I'm confident he was made for dauntless, he finished third in initiation below his friend Eric and a man he names 'the stiff'. I would love to chat more but I'm stopped by my mother who tells me the train will leave in two minutes. I completely forgot. The trip to the train is only takes a minute but when I arrive the train has left early and it has begun to leave and I know I must catch up.

I suck in a breath of air sprint forward and grab the handlebars of the train. I make it with the help of a dauntless girl named Erica. She will choose this year too. She has long brown hair with a fringe that almost covers her eyes, her face is narrow and her green eyes almost resemble tiny emeralds. I begin to talk to her about the aptitude tests today but all she says is "This conversation is against the rules, but I know one thing, there will be at least one simulation." I shoot her a puzzled look. "A life-like reality, its not real though" she says and we jump off the train.

The tests begin at 10 and my name is first on the list. I'm surprised that my hand is grazed after the jump. An abnegation woman has me for her first test. I ignore what she says until she hands me a vial of clear liquid and orders me to drink. Before I can count to three I am somewhere else, it's the cafeteria I was in literally seconds ago. Remember what Erica said, it isn't real after all. On the table in front of me are two baskets in front of me one contains a knife, the other cheese and I grab them both. "Only one" I hear a woman say. I drop the cheese back in the basket. When I look behind me I see a large dog entering the room, growling.

The dog inches to me slowly and slowly I realize what's going to happen and I become nervous. I won't kill this dog when we both can be saved. It lunges at me but with great effort I lift it above my head. The creature attempts to free itself but it doesn't work. Soon I feel my hands begin to sweat. Stop it! I tell myself, your sweaty hands will release the dog!

I watch a little girl enter from the corner of the room, she doesn't see the dogs face. "Puppy!" she squeals. "No!" I scream back "He gets.. Um nervous around people" I shout. The dog releases its grip and I don't think, just jump. I hurl my body around the dog with tremendous effort. My head hits the ground. The dog is gone and so is the girl, suddenly I realize I'm back in the testing room and I jump up to leave.

"Stay here" the abnegation woman says sternly. "I need to get Natalie Prior." "Who's that?" I ask. After a few seconds my tester returns along with another abnegation woman, who I assume is Natalie Prior. They don't utter a word to me, they stare at the screen in front of me which has been blocked from my view. I hear parts of their conversations. "Is she-" "Yes" Natalie replies. "Am I what?" I ask impatiently.

"You're like me" she smiles. "My result was abnegation?!" I shout. This isn't what I had planned. "How is this possible?!" I shout at them. "Jana, you must listen to the following words very carefully, your results were in conclusive." she says "Ha ha very funny, did Amar put you up to this?" "No." she replies sternly. My throat tightens and I can barely breathe. "Typically, each event in the simulation rules out four factions, in your case only three were ruled out. "Three" I croak.

Your taste for the knife knocked out amity, you could've thought better about how to behave among dogs but you didn't, so erudite was ruled out and lastly you lied to the little girl so she wouldn't get scared so candor was ruled out. My mouth falls open.

"Abnegation and dauntless" we say in unison. "In no circumstances will you tell anyone your result" she says. "Well duh, its the rules." "No, I mean ever. I am divergent too and I'm alive today but people are after our kind". "I'll get them" I say angrily. "The dauntless and erudite government?" she smiles. "Crap..." I mutter under my breath. Dauntless and abnegation. I am divergent.

I run all four miles to my house, the door is locked so I attempt in kicking it down but all this does is hurt my foot, I scream in frustration, suddenly I hear a noise in the corridor. "Who's there?" they shout. "Get lost!" I scream back. When I see the figure fully I realize it's Amar. "What hapenned" he says cooly. "I can't tell you" I reply. "Forget those damn rules" he screams. "Its not the rules I'm worried about" I shout with a tone of desperation in my voice. Suddenly his face loses colour, does he know? "Get yourself cleaned up he mutters" suddenly he takes out a key and unlocks my door and runs down the corridor. Has he always had that key?

I don't bother with dinner tonight, it won't stay in my stomach but I don't sleep earlier because no matter how hard I try, I can't do it.

I wake up at 9, I chose to skip the gym as I'll have to face Amar's questions, instead I head to the choosing ceremony with my family. Am I brave enough to survive this day? My brother hugs me before we reach the top floor of the hub where the ceremony will be held. My brother sits among the dauntless leaders while my mother sits at the back rows among the other dauntless.

I stand at the front listening to Jeanine Matthews speech, when something related to dauntless is mentioned we cheer but I cant help but stare at the erudite leaders. Why do you want me dead so bad, I want to ask them. Then I realize something, aren't the dauntless leaders after me too? That means Jonathan. The names begin to be called out and I can't help but stare at Jonathan. Would he side with me if my death was in his hands? "Jana Iela" As I walk up I stare nervously at the abnegation bowl, but I know where I belong, dauntless. My blood drops on the coals.


	6. Welcome To Dauntless

**Finally! We're getting into the story! Welcome those who skipped the introduction chapters! Just again, this story is based off the girls from Extura Productions! user/ExturaProductions**

Stefania's POV

I train my eyes on the floor and stand behind the dauntless borns in front of me. They are all taller than me, even when I'm on my toes. The last girl makes her choice - Amity - and its time to leave. The dauntless are first to exit. I look over my side one more time to see my family. My mothers eyes burn into mine with accusation, beside her my sister is trying to hold back a grin.

I glance at a girl who was erudite and now, she looks as pale and nervous as I do. I spent all my time considering my faction choice but never even thought what this would result in. A crowd of dauntless lead us downstairs and and all of a sudden we start to run. I hear whoops and shouts of laughter all around me and dozens of thundering feet: this is a wild act. "What the hell are we doing?" the erudite girl asks me. "No idea, I'm Stefania by the way." "Elin" she replies.

Outside the air is crisp and I sprint to the front of the dauntless crowd. I run beside one of the taller dauntless boys who calls himself Justin who tells me we're nearly there and I follow him all the way down the street and around the corner. Suddenly I hear the sound of the train horn. "Oh no" mumbles the erudite girl, Elin, who has caught up with me. "Are we supposed to jump it?" I ask. "Yes" she replies. The dauntless born initiates are used to doing this by now so in a second its just the transfers left.

I step forward with a few others to prepare to jump, Elin enters the carriage in front of me. I slam to a handle in front of me and finally a candor girl grabs me and pulls me in. Gasping, I thank her. "You all right?" she asks. She is average height and has long blonde hair, she is pretty. Suddenly, I place her face from somewhere else. "Do you remember me? I'm Steffina, you're Melly, I remember you from the day of testing" I say. "Oh yeah, we both joined dauntless I guess" we both laugh. "I think were on our way to dauntless headquarters" she explains. "Yeah" I watch her laugh without hearing her and I manage a smile. I tilt my head back and think about my mother. How is she doing? Is she angry? Disappointed?

"They're jumping off" I lift my head. My neck aches. The dauntless in front of us are jumping out and laughing. "We've got to jump, this is the kind of thing we signed up for idiots" an erudite boy says. "That makes perfect sense Luke" another erudite boy says sarcastically. I notice that both boys are twins. Before I can reply they have jumped.

I grab Melly's hand and I tell her "At the count of three we jump and scream dauntless" She counts "One, two, three!" "Dauntless!" we scream in unison. I release Melly's hand, we made it. She's laughing. I see the two erudite twins in the corner, one holds his elbow while the other stands proudly.

A man named max invites us over and shouts as loud as he can "I am Max, leader of dauntless! Several stories below us is the entrance to the compound and to enter you must jump. Now who's going to go first?!" "You mean you want us to jump off a ledge?!" asks a terrified erudite boy. "Yes, unless you don't have the guts." Everyone looks away from Max, nervously hoping they won't have to do it. I will do it, obviously there's something to catch us, its a scare tactic. I can tell Melly is thinking the same thing, she flashes me a grin and raises her hand "We will" she says.


	7. The Descent

**Hello all! I looked through my view count and I've almost passed 100! Most of it all has a similar view count except Jana's POV is so low :P This chapter will follow Melly again! I hope you enjoy!**

**Melly's POV**

I hear catcalls and shouts behind us. "The count of these again?" I ask as we approach the roof." Yeah "One ... Two ... Three..." "Dauntless!" I don't think, I just jump, I hit something hard below me. The impact knocks the wind out of me, Stefinna falls the same time I do. A net. There is a net at the bottom of the hole. I nearly fall onto the floor but he helps me out.

'He' is the young man who's hand I grabbed. "Thank you" I say as he helps me, followed by Stefinna "What are your names? he asks. "Melly and this is -" "Steffi" she butts in. Make the call Amar, a woman says behind me. "The boy looks over his shoulder and shouts "First jumpers, Melly and Steffi!" I hear cheers from above and I hear a dauntless boy's scream as he jumps. Amar sets his hand on my back "Welcome to dauntless." I shoot a look at Steffi "Steffi is a cute name" I laugh.

When all the initiates stand on solid ground Amar shouts again, Lauren and Amar lead us down a narrow tunnel. "This is where we divide" Lauren says. "The dauntless borns are with me, the others are with Amar." The dauntless horns break away from the group and only eight remain. I am the only Amity transfer. There is also one Abnegation transfer. Four people came from Erudite and the remaining two came from Candor. Its bravery in itself to tell the truth all the time, in my opinion.

"If you follow me, I'll show you to the chasm" he tells us, as we walk out to the chasm I look over the side. The floor drops off at a sharp angle and several stories below us is a river. "A daredevil jump off the edge will end their life. Its happened before and it will happen again." "This is incredible" says the Erudite girl who I learn is named Elin. "Yeah dying is great" another erudite boy says sarcastically. "You know I wasn't talking about that Avery, you think you're so cool now that you've joined dauntless" Elin says to the erudite boy.

I stare down at the boy, he is smaller than I am and well, to admit it he's even smaller than I am and a lot weaker. We are lead to a well lit gaping hall which I presume is some sort of dining hall. When we walk in, the dauntless inside roar, shout and stomp their feet to welcome us. I sit with Steffi and quickly Elin joins us too.

I suppose she isn't that bad for an erudite girl. I see the abnegation girl across from me and I tell her to sit down in front of us, she stares at the food in front of us in confusion and I make her a hamburger and give it to her. "No wonder you left" one of the twins says "Well yeah John, but they're also sooooo boring" dragging out the o's as he talks. Suddenly they're both on either side of me pushing Steffi and Elin out of the way. "She's mine" John whispers "No, she's mine!" "I wouldn't even consider it" I reply angrily but before I can say anything my heart skips a beat. Amar sits beside the abnegation girl, its not Amar I'm shocked by its the male that follows Amar. His face is pierced in so many places I lose count. "So who's this?" I ask Amar almost too casually.

"Eric, a dauntless leader" he mutters. Amar and Eric exchange a few silent words and Eric leaves. "Well we're only getting started this initiation so-" "We're only getting started!" Avery shouts in protest. I ignore Amar's next few words as I mentally focus myself for the next few weeks, but instead of feeling discouraged, I feel colder, harder.


	8. Training

**Two important things happened today.. Number 1 I realized this story is well past 100 views! I fully completed the ending today too as I didn't like the previous one... This is in the point of view of Elin, I hope everyone realizes the story will have a faster pace now!**

**Elin's POV**

Adjusting here was harder for me than anything, the dauntless ways, well my ways now are so different, were a little careless but I guess I'll manage. When I joined my first instinct was to stay close with Avery, but everyone else knows he is overconfident. Instead I befriended Steffi and Melly. They're nice girls with strong will, at first they were reluctant to let me join them but eventually they welcomed me.

I sit at the dining room table eating cake while I talk to the abnegation transfer, Nasti. I don't think that was her original name but she chose a new one. I learn a little about her, she feels terrible for switching. "At least your mother was proud of you. I think she knows you can make it through." This seems to have been the right thing to say and I believe she wants to chat more but the terrifying man, Eric leads us to the area where we will be sleeping.

As we walk he laughs and then stops "Oh by the way, at the end of the first stage, the lowest ranking initiates will be cut." Everyone else looks as puzzled as I am "Cut?" I ask. "Yes little girl. Or as you might say be factionless."

My gut twitches and Avery begins to sob. The twins roll their eyes at him. I lie in bed in new dauntless clothes and listen to the other initiates breathe. A strangled sigh breaks free in the room followed by a loud sob and I turn my head in Avery's direction but he lays there motionless. I grit my teeth, its Andromache from Candor, the strongest of all of us, although I should comfort him I stop myself. I put my pillows behind my ears and hope that sleep will come.

The next morning I'm on the roof of the compound holding a gun that Amar has just handed me. Never in my life did I expect to hold a gun, it feels crazy. "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" Nasti asks. "Sometimes if you're facing a threat its nice to know how to work the weaponry available to you." he replies sarcastically. "Now everyone, watch me." He stands with his feet apart, holds the gun in both hands and fires. Everyone is initially surprised by the loud bang but I'm first to come to my senses and I stare at the target. The bullet went through the center of the circle. My family would never approve of this, they'd think I'm wasting my time. But I put them at the back of my mind, aim and pull the trigger, it lands beside the hole that Amar made. He stares at me savagely

"Who told you to start?!" Oh crap. I go red as I notice everyone staying at me. "Dead" Luke smiles. God I hate those twins. Even at home they were arrogant. "Think your so great, don't you brain?" Amar shouts but I only register the word brain, is that the word that the dauntless call the erudite? "Who taught you how to shoot?" I roll my eyes at this, does he seriously think someone taught me? "Where do you think I'd have gotten the gun?" I reply with a hint of anger in my voice. He suddenly turns red at this and the abnegation girl, Nasti jumps in front of me "Don't hit her you coward!" she screams. The color in her face returns and he says coldly "Get back in line girl."

I try to figure out the events that just happened, but I can't come up with a clear image. We continue shooting for almost three hours and I don't miss the center of the target. Nasti, who I cannot stop thanking struggles but soon after she gets the hang of it. Its Avery that's useless, he's hit the center of the target twice so far. At lunch I sit with Nasti, the others are a little bit afraid to sit near us, they don't want Amar on their case.

Amar approaches me before we begin training with throwing knives "Back there, it wasn't you, it was something you are but you cannot change, its not a personality trait but its something else that made me freeze." I wait for him to tell me what it is but he stops himself "Its not important" he mutters.


	9. Freedom

**Hi there! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Still debating the ending of the story... I'm close to 200 views agh! We're going back to the abnegation girl herself, Nasti. The chapters title is debatable but I chose it because she's experiencing her first time being free and not living as her faction expected her to!**

**Nasti's POV**

When I arrived here I felt guilty, but the reason was kind of dumb. I felt guilty for not feeling bad about leaving my parents. I've made my first friend here, her name is Elin. Our friendship was unlikely at first because I swore to myself that the erudite were bad and they can't be trusted, but standing there watching her shoot was one of the best feelings I've ever had. It wasn't until I saw Amar's rage that I knew I must intervene. The other friendship that was unlikely was Melly and Steffi, candor and amity have a type of hatred towards each other. The candor say that those who seek peace are willing to lie to do so.

I can't even think of life at dauntless, I'm too focused on passing initiation. "We'll go through technique today and tomorrow you will fight each other. I must warn you all that this is a trial year and nobody will concede in a fight" Amar says as we finish throwing knives. Elin has been quiet since after lunch, she appears to he deep in thought. I wonder did Amar threaten her again, but I really don't think so, I would have noticed.

As we practice fighting techniques I need a few tries to figure out how to hold my body. No matter how hard I punch, the punching bag barely moves. "Come over here" Amar calls me. When I'm over he begins to talk "Listen Nasti you're weak, later I want to train you with my friend and your fellow initiate, Jana. You will learn self defense. Have you ever heard of the term 'kickboxing'? Its getting late, meet me at 7:30 here and make sure nobody sees you, tell everyone were done for today.

"I want to get a tattoo" Melly announces from in front of me as we exit the gym. "I just want to feel that candor was a thing in the past. I'm surprised that Melly isn't addressing the group, she's addressing me. "I'm not going to cut my hair or dye it strange colors, or pierce my face." I reply. "How about your bellybutton?" All the other initiates laugh. "They're just teasing you" a candor born who is named Andromache laughs, I think it may have been him that was crying last night. He pokes my ribs playfully "Yeah I'm in" I laugh. "A tattoo would be nice" I whisper. This surprises everyone. "Well that's Andromache, Nasti and I. Anyone else?" she asks. Everyone else shakes their head.

Andromache, I want to go back to the compound with Nasti, I'll meet you up there in a few minutes." Jana says as we walk, directing me in the other direction. "Please change your clothes now" she says as we enter our compound "You're not in abnegation anymore" she says while staring at my abnegation clothes. "Please change your clothes now, just take this" she says while handing me a black, knee length dress. A minute later I'm a completely new person. I look in the mirror and I see not a girl, but a young woman in front of me. Then she holds up a black pencil "Eyeliner" she says. "You can't make me pretty" "I'm going for noticeable, by the way I know there's something going on between you and Andromache." I go completely red, he's only my friend, I barely even know him. "Absolutely not!" I shout. "You're lying, but its cute, I think he likes you too but he's scared of rejection." I can't believe I'm having this conversation "Shut up Melly" I stutter. She let's down my hair and it falls into waves, I stare into the mirror, I do look noticeable. "Thank you" I put my hand out for hers to shake mine but instead she laughs and hugs me, I laugh too. Its good to feel joy again.

A few minutes later I see Andromache gritting his teeth, there's a ring on his arm in dark ink. I barely even notice him behind me a few minutes later. "The pain isn't that bad" he laughs. A picture of a bird in front of me reminds me of home. "Its an owl" a woman behind me says. "Pretty, right?" I turn to see the girl who did my aptitude test. "Oh, I remember you, I did not expect to see you again" she says. I look at her face, she is the woman that did my aptitude test for me "Can I have two owls on the side of my neck?" I ask. She sits me down and tilts my neck to the side and begins to draw "You need to talk to Amar later." She whispers. I'm puzzled by this "How do you know Amar? I'm meeting him later and what's so important?" I ask, wondering do I know my own trainer at all. Until I realize, I don't. "I lied about your aptitude test result, don't worry you got dauntless, but there's something else" "Something else?" I ask. But I am already leaving, the tattoos are on my neck and I didn't even notice the pain. I look on my neck and see two owls waiting on a branch. "Its perfect, thank you" I say back to her.


	10. Revelation

**Sorry these chapters are soo short! We're back to Jana the divergent! Sorry for not posting for a week! Chapter title (revelation) is something that is about to be revealed in this chapter about Amar's 'knowlege' about what Jana is... If anyone has read the books they will know how he knows this!**

**Jana's POV**

Since I have began initiation, Amar has been keeping his distance from me. If I ask to train with him he claims that he's busy but I'm not an idiot, he's been neglecting me on purpose. Training so fat has been easy, I've thrown knives before but I was never as good as I am now. Like the transfers, all the dauntless borns sleep in one compound.

When I return to the compound I to to change clothes to a black tracksuit bottoms and blue hoodie but on top of the pile of clothes there is a piece of paper with writing on it. I read it 'Meet at 8 in the transfers gym, I'll be with another girl too - A' well whoever sent me this is a no-brainer its Amar. But I feel a twinge of jealousy at the idea of another girl training with us. Why is she so important? Is she the reason that Amar and I aren't spending time together. I glance at my watch, I still have ten minutes.

I sit alone until one of my friends and fellow initiate, Ben, enters. "Are you coming with us to get tattoos?" he laughs. "No idiot, but you can get yourself a unicorn on your cheek so when I slap it everyone will know how brave you are when they see it." I joke. "OK fine, where are you going anyways?" he asks. "Just for a walk" I reply. But I know he can read me like a book. He's probably the kindest and most attractive boy in our group, his green eyes light up the other features of his face, especially his brown hair that is always spiked at the front. "We've been over this Amar isn't looking for you" I see a little look of jealousy in his eyes but it quickly disolves. "Yeah I know" I lie. "Well see you later alligator" he smiles. "Are you flirting with me?" I laugh. I really do feel at ease with him. "I am if you want me to" he laughs and walks towards the pit.

At two minutes to eight I'm outside the gym, peeping into the window. The girl he's with seems quite nervous around him and doesn't talk much, maybe I got the wrong idea about the girl.

When my watch says eight I walk into the gym. "Hey Jana" Amar smiles. "Do you want to start?" Suddenly I feel angered. "You mean we haven't talked at all and now all you're saying is "Hey Jana!" I stand up to leave but the girl blocks my path "Move!" I scream at her. "Listen to him Jana, this is important" Who does she think she is? "Jana! I know your test results Amar! Divergent!" I stare at Amar in shock, was it that obvious? I freeze in my tracks. "Are you going to turn me in?" The girl speaks up instead "Actually amar and I are like you too. But I'm a different type of divergent.

I sigh with relief, I'll survive the day. "What's your name?" I ask her. "Nasti, I transferred from abnegation." I stare at her and I realize the whole time it was so obvious, her quietness in particular stuck out. "So why was I called here?" I ask impatiently. Amar speaks up "Well actually to train, I'm not the telling you guys anything else until a plan is set." I shoot Nasti a puzzled look but she gives me the same look "Shall we start?" he asks.

Kickboxing was a perfect idea, I haven't done it in a long time and it really feels good to be short of breath. I'm surprised at how quickly Nasti can pick it up, her punches are weak but Amar teachers her to follow through with her punches and she manages to split open one of the beanbags with her fist, but its her kicks that do the real damage. She stands on the balls of her feet before she kicks and when she does it to Amar the third time, he is on the ground in pain but after thirty seconds he's back up.

Although I've only spoken a few words to her, Nasti is instantly likeable. As we leave I hear whispers in my ear "Let's sneak in and do this tomorrow." I can't help hold back a grin "See you here at 8pm tomorrow."


	11. Stage One: Physical

**Sorry for not uploading in a while, I had this chapter written and then I lost it, I was so disappointed! Then I was busy and had to rewrite it I think I have it all done as it previously was though! I've gone a good bit passed 200 views agh! Anyways I'll start updating more regularly now because I'm going on holidays soon and I want to have finished this story by the time I go!**

**Steffi's POV**

The next morning we are called into the gymnasium, I don't remember until Melly tells me that stage one: physical will begin today. "Since there are an even number of you, everyone will fight today" Anar says as he steps from the chalk board from behind him. I search for my name, today I'll fight... Avery. I sigh with relief. Maybe I'll win one of these fights.

The name next to Elin is Nasti and I cross over to Elin whispering "Don't hit her too hard". She nods in reply. I also notice my fight is last today. I hear Melly groan in the corner, the name beside her says Andromache. Even I know she's about to get crushed. John will fight Luke, the twins look just as strong as each other so I wonder who will win. Unsurprisingly, they just laugh it off as if it's nothing. Melly walks over to me and sighs " One fight" she mutters, her face tired already from the news. Melly and I sat together at breakfast and earlier she shielded me from the others as I got changed. I only had a few friends in amity but I have never had a friend like this.

"How can they laugh?" Melly shakes her head, staring at the twins. "They're about to fight eachother" she mutters. Just then Elin butts in "Those two are inseparable since they crawled out of the womb" she says, pointing at John and Luke. Luke starts singing a song and I only hear parts of it. "Melly is dead" Luke shouts "She's gonna lose her head!" John replies. "I hate them" I mutter. "They're the kind of people that light ants on fire with a magnifying glass to watch them burn" she mutters. I barely even notice Melly make her way to the arena and soon all the initiates are following behind her.

Melly and Andromache face each other in the ring, Andromache is half a foot taller than her and twice as broad. Suddenly I hear Amar from behind us "Start" is all he says. With one slow movement, Andromache punches her in the jaw. Melly's eyes fill with tears but they do not reach her chin. She makes no sound. Instead she falls straight to the ground. Andromache's eyes widen and he kneels on the ground to wake her. Seconds later she opens her eyes, dazed. Slowly he grabs her body and lifts it up, resting it on his back. Without word he carries her to the hospital wing.

John and Luke's fight begins not even thirty seconds later, most of the time punches are thrown from both sides. Luke receives a black eye but in turn John is winded. The fight ends soon after this when Luke realizes his opponents state. He punches him straight in the throat, I watch silently as the light leaves his eyes.

When the fight ends I watch Amar in the corner exchanging a few words with Nasti her eyes widen and she replies "ok, ok, ok". "All right everybody, next we will have Elin and Nasti" he says. "You may start" he says as they face each other. "Just let me hit you twice and you can fall" Elin explains. This seems like a fair deal but Nasti's response is physical. She kicks her hard in the side of the leg. Elin screams loudly in pain. Even the twins are caught off guard. Its over in a matter of seconds, Elin falls to the ground "Stop" she wheezes, her lungs desperate for air. I watch Nasti kick her again in the stomach and then she can't be heard. "Hospital wing" Amar mutters.

I run forward and grab Elin's body. I see tears streaming down the sides of Nasti's face. "I didn't mean to" she says. I'm surprised by the fact I console her, not scold her. "It's not your fault" I whisper as we carry her.

When we arrive there, we are greeted by an angry nurse, she takes Elin's crumpled body and lies her on a bed, injecting her with something "It makes her feel painless and tired, collect her in a few hours" she says. "You two go back" she says to us, directing us straight to the door. "Tell that damn trainer of yours that there is a fine line between bravery and ruthlessness" she mutters.

We arrive back ten minutes later and I notice Amar isn't present. "She'll kick his ass!" I hear a familiar voice scream, "She may be a girl but anyone can beat him!" The voice comes from Melly, at least she looks okay, bruises and cuts cover her forehead, she's facing John, Luke and Avery. They don't notice I have entered the room. "I can't bare this" Nasti says angrily and storms at John. Quickly I grab her away from him. "Let's deal with this fairly!" Nasti shouts. Everyone sees us now. "What's on your mind?" Luke asks. "If Steffi wins you have to drink until you pass out, that will probably ruin your chances for tomorrow. If Avery wins I'll do it instead." "No!" I shout in protest. "Yes" they say in unison and shake hands.

Just then Amar butts in "Final round, Avery and Steffi." I step up onto the mat and face my opponent. I feel the blood in my veins surging through my body and into my wrist and to my fists. "Start" Amar says. The power balances between us, one move and either one of us could hold it. "Come on girl" Avery says. "One little tear and maybe some begging". The thought of me begging for mercy at his hands angers me and he launches his foot into my side. I grab his foot and yank him forward, knocking him off balance. His back smacks off the floor and I jump at him.

A wild burst of adrenaline releases in me and I punch him as hard as I can multiple times. I don't know how log this lasts but in the back of my mind people shout at me. "Its over Nasti, you win the bet!" Someone screams, Luke. "He's gonna die!" another shouts. Someone grabs me off his body and I lunge for him again but I am held back too tightly. I see Melly in front of me. "It's over! You won! Calm down!"


	12. An Unexpected Attack

**Woah I'm actually uploading a day after, I SAID IT FIRST!** **Aaaaaanyways we're back to our candor-dauntless friend!**

**Melly's POV**

To be honest, if I was asked who I have become closest to of all people, I would say Steffi but watching her almost kill Avery, it frightened me to death. Is this the real Steffi? As Nasti and I carry her to the hospital wing we are panicking, is this what my new friend is always like? Did she just show her true colours?

I'm stopped thinking when Nasti screams "She just bit me! Fetch the nurse now! I'll hold her down!" I can barely remember the way but then I realize that its the second left past the chasm. I don't think, I just run. When I pass the chasm I forget to stop myself and I barge into the door. The door opens slowly and the nurse inside looks surprised rather than angry. "Help! I'm an initiate and so is my friend! She's going crazy and I don't know what to do!" The nurse doesn't say a word, instead she turns around and walks away, I expect the door to slam in my face but it doesn't, instead she comes back with a needle.

We begin to make our way back and I almost stop dead when I hear another scream, it's not Nasti this time, it's Steffi. We stop dead in our tracks as the scene unfolds. John holds Nasti back and she struggles to break free of his grip, beside her Luke is kicking Steffi in the ribs as she cries out. "Gaurds!" the nurse screams. It's not even seconds before I send a powerful punch to Luke's jaw and he falls to the ground. Beside me, Nasti breaks free of John's grip and she punches him in the face. Finally four dauntless men appear, one flings me back effortlessly and the other picks Steffi up and I watch silent tears fall from her face, the other guard grabs Nasti and the guard holding me screams "Stop!" suddenly I realize it's Amar. "These three girls haven't done anything wrong! Its the two boys we're after!" I watch one gaurd let go of Steffi and she falls to the ground, the other pushes Nasti out of the way to grab John and I free myself from Amar's grip. Amar grabs John's arm and they make their way over to the nurse who leads them down the hall.

The last guard stays with us and tries to question us but we ignore him as I try to console Steffi and Nasti rubs a red mark on her arm. After twenty minutes Amar returns with a shaken Elin. Nasti stares at her with fear. Elin just displays a half grin and nods to her to say 'well done'. Eventually, Amar speaks up "There was still a day left of stage one, but I think I can confirm that this type of initiation was a fail so we cancel the fights for tomorrow, after our game of capture the flag we will rank you, but we may rank you before this, it's still undecided, I think everyone's actions in this assault will play a part in rankings too."

I drown out his next few words, will my mother come and see me tomorrow? Will my brother? Do they still love me? Steffi exchanges a few words with Amar, I think she apologizes for her actions and Amar nods, saying a few words that I don't catch. "By the way Elin, I want to see you and Nasti tonight, it is very important". Finally, he allows us to leave.


	13. The Recruit

**In a really good mood today for some reason? Anyways we're back to Erudite Elin! Ahh see what I did there! The title is kind of confusing but I realize that I shouldn't discuss it before you read the chapter anyways...! Thanks for taking the time to read by the way! I know I should start reading other peoples fan fiction but I'm fairly busy so I'll start reading other divergent stuff to see if I can improve!**

**Elin's POV**

"What's he talking about?" I ask Nasti. "I'm sorry" she whispers with tears in her eyes. "For what?" I ask. Suddenly I remember the throbbing in my head. "Oh yeah, its okay". "Hug?" I ask her, I'm still confused with how I'm supposed to thank her with my new faction but then I realize that she was abnegation so she has no idea if this is the right situation either "Sure" she confirms. I feel her warm tears on my neck as she hugs me.

We arrive back at the compound and we all walk to our beds quietly. Nobody speaks and the atmosphere in the room turns bitter. I look around me and I search for the initiates I met on the day of the choosing ceremony but I don't see them. Steffi no longer has her bubbly personality that made her so likeable. Melly is quieter and when she wants to say something she shakes her head and stays quiet. I always catch Andromache staring at Nasti but even he has gotten quieter. The twins, John and Luke are in their beds and they do not talk or display cheeky grins. Avery is in his bed but he is sleeping, there are bruises running down the side of his face. Steffi stares at him fearfully, as if his heart may stop at any moment. We all sit for a long time in silence. Dauntless has finally broken us. What else do they want us to go through? Suddenly I hear Melly burst into tears.

Steffi slowly makes her way over to her and I expect Nasti to as well but she's too lost in thought to realize. "Let's go eat dinner" I whisper. Nobody objects, even the twins don't say anything. Dinner is tiring, Nasti half heartedly engages in conversation with Andromache. I nearly stop breathing when she puts his hand on her leg. I've never seen much affection in my life, but as far as I know this is basically an abnegation stripping naked in front of someone.

As I watch Melly laugh as Andromache turns scarlet, the tension slowly eases between everyone. We all ask for seconds and people begin to talk again but Nasti whispers in my ear "It's time to go."

We make our way past the chasm and she tells me that we're going to the gym. "That's a strange place to meet up" I mutter. I'm surprised that once we enter the gym it's not just Amar present. A pretty dauntless girl and a handsome dauntless boy are here too.

The dauntless girl is the first to speak "Seriously? Another transfer? Is she divergent too?" "I'm not divergent either" the boy points out, Amar speaks up "Hello Elin, welcome to our group." "Group?" Nasti asks. "Who said this was a group?" the girl says. Amar ignores them. "Today I have made contact with the bureau" Amar says. "Bureau?" The boy asks. "This is going to be a lot to take in, but there are people outside the city and they need our help" Amar says. "Why should we help them?" the boy asks. "Wait, there are people outside?" I ask. Nobody speaks for a long time. "I am leading a group out, I'm sorry but we can't bring your parents with us." "Why would we bring our parents?" Nasti asks. Amar's voice is cold in his reply "Because you won't return."


	14. You Wont Return

**Jeez I couldn't have made a shorter chapter?! Don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this! I think I was going to a disco that night so I wasn't very well focused? Sorry anyways!**

**Nasti's POV**

"Won't return?" I ask. "You have a choice to go or not, I can't force you, but we're going to have to fake your death too." "How many are going?" Elin asks. "I have secured us ten places" Amar replies. Ten? "I'm in" Jana speaks up as she crosses over to Amar. "My brother will have killed me sooner or later" she mutters. "I'm with Jana" the attractive boy says. "This is a big decision Ben, are you sure?" "Positive" he replies. Amar turns to me next "Nasti?" "No" I say coldly.

"Nasti" he repeats. "I'm not leaving my parents childless" I reply. "Actually you're an exception, your mother works for the outside, your father doesn't know this though." I pause and everyone stares at me "What?" I say, astounded. "Your mother will make the journey with us actually, she has information to deliver." Why did my mother never tell me this? Does she think I'm not trustworthy? The boy, Ben, seems to know what I'm thinking "She wants to protect you". I had never thought of this. "Well, I'm in then." "I must inform you that there is a low risk that we will be caught, but it could happen, so we must be careful." "Yeah, I said I'm in" I mutter.

"I'm in too, under one condition" Elin says. "What's that?" Jana asks. "Melly and Steffi can come too" she says. Amar nods "I don't see why not" he replies "So your in?" I ask. "You also said no parents could come, what about siblings?" she asks again. "Why would you bring your siblings?" Jana asks. Elin clearly has expected this question, "Actually, I'm an only child, but Melly has a brother and Steffi has a sister, they should be allowed to come with us." I realize that this is a lot to ask for "No" Amar whispers. "Yes" I reply "Or I'm not going" "Amar you have to" Jana points out. "Fine" he mutters.

"That leaves one space" Ben realizes. Obviously my mother has a space there "That can be for Andromache" Jana says. "Who?" Jana asks. "Her 'boyfriend'" Elin mutters. "I'm sorry Nasti but that's a no, that space has been saved for a dauntless born girl" Amar says boredly. "No it's okay, the dauntless initiate can use the space" I say. I let out an awkward sigh, I really don't want to start a new life with this boy. "No this girl has to go, she's at risk too." "Who?" Ben and Jana ask. "I don't know if you know her, she's an initiate named Erica."

**By the way do you guys remember Erica? Read back to Jana's introduction chapter!**


	15. The Couple

**Quick posting don't have a lot of time! Erica is the girl that was with Jana on the train by the way! Short chapter again.. Sorry.. Don't know what was going through my head.**

**Jana's POV**

I instantly place her face and I smile. I haven't spoken to her for a week since the morning of the aptitude tests, she helped me onto the train when I was late. "My mother told me to report divergents" Elin says. We all stare back at her in shock "No, I mean... Don't worry I'll protect you and Nasti." I must admit Elin does seem trustworthy even though Amar claims that her parents are after us. "It's OK Elin" Nasti says and then she turns to me "I want you to break it to Melly and Steffi, we shouldn't be the ones to ask." I realize that this is an odd request but I don't question her.

"What's the plan?" Ben asks impatiently. "During the game of capture the flag we will split into groups and run." "What about Melly and Steffi's siblings?" Nasti asks. "We'll have to send them to the end of the amity fields, that's where we will be heading for... Only if they come." At that last point he stares at Elin. "You can all leave now, good luck in recruiting Melly and Steffi, I've already spoken to Erica."

Amar leaves us and the rest of us walk towards the transfers compound in silence, we are all worried about one specific thing, our families. I know that Nasti and Elin are really counting on me to recruit Melly and Steffi so I can't let them down. When we arrive there, there is nobody present except a small boy with a bruised face, it looks like someone used him as a human punching bag. "What happened?" I ask surprisedly. "Steffi" Nasti whispers. Beside me Elin laughs and I frown "Too cocky, that boy." is all she says. As to date Ben and I have won all of our fights and have barely received a scratch. Now I know the unfortunate side of losing. Slowly I begin to feel nervous as I await Steffi. "Elin and I are going to leave. I'll send them here if I see them." Ben and I sit in silence.

We stare at each other for a long time, his face tells me he is calm and unlike him I am extremely nervous. Slowly he leans in and I feel something cold press onto my lips, for a second I don't what to do but then I know. It's quick and vigorous and he doesn't expect it. After thirty seconds he away and I stare at him. "Why did you sto-" "Are we interrupting something?" a girls voice says from behind us. I turn around and I turn red with embarrassment. There are two average height girls stand three meters away from me, the blonde girl smiles awkwardly while the dark haired girl is red with embarrassment well, that was a strange first kiss. "You must be Melly and Steffi" Ben says./p


	16. The Risk

**So I may or may not have told the extura team Monday... And today may or may not be Friday... Sorry...**

**Steffi's POV**

Melly and I had no idea where everyone had went after dinner. Nasti and Elin were gone for almost two hours. Finally as we found them they simply told us to fetch them a jacket from the compound. And here I am now, I walk anxiously towards the compound and brace myself to see an unconscious Avery. I checked on him as often as I could but I don't know if that's enough. What if he's dead when I come back to him? I kept thinking. My attack was viscous and unnecessary.

When we enter the room the sight in front of me causes me to go silent. I've never seen many kisses in my life and it looks slightly ridiculous. Melly, who appears to be unsurprised, if not bored, by it. "Are we interrupting something?" she asks. The boy and girl are dauntless borns, that's for sure. The boy has green eyes and his hair spikes at the front. His ears have a surprising resemblance to Mellys ears. The girl has blonde hair which is tied back, her eyes are bright and light up the room, she makes me jealous is an understatement. Without a doubt they are both attractive.

"You must be Melly and Steffi" he says. "And you are?" Melly asks. "I am Jana and this is, uh, Ben" the girl, Jana, says. "We were sent up here to find a jacket, but this is pretty interesting," Melly replies. "You're candor born I'm guessing", with pure hatred in his voice. "We're trying to encourage, not discourage them Ben." Jana replies. "Encourage us to do what?! And how do you know our names" I find myself asking. "I'm friends with Nasti and Amar is leading a group of us outside the fence, for some reason you two are invited," he replies. "Outside the fence?" she asks, astonished. My surprise matches hers. "Apparently there are people out there" is all Jana says, she seems slightly unconvinced. "There are already a good few going" Ben replies. "Who?" I ask. "Well, us, Amar, a dauntless born girl, Elin, Nasti and her mother" he says. "You don't tell anyone" Jana says, I have a feeling her comment is aimed towards a certain candor born rather than me. "Sure I'll go, when do we come back" Melly asks. "You don't" Ben replies. That's why we needed to be convinced.

"No" I say. "I'm not leaving my sister". "She's allowed to come as well" Ben replies. I wonder who made this deal? Who knows I have a sister? "Melly your brother can come too" Jana smiles. "What about our parents?" I ask. "Afraid not" Ben says. "What the hell?!" Melly shouts. "Shut up, or I will make you" Ben threatens her. "How come Nasti gets to bring her mother?!" "She works for them, hey don't blame us we only just found out and we're not even allowed to bring our families!" I have a feeling that they don't really care if they can bring their families or not. "I understand it all" I pause, "Except for one thing, why are we leaving?" "A few of us are being hunted" Jana says. "Who? Why?" Melly asks. "Because we have an aptitude for more than one faction, they call it divergent" she whispers. More than one faction? That seems unlikely.

"You cheat?" I ask. "No, she's just extremely rare" Ben says. I see her slightly blush. I think back to my sister, Elise, if I go missing she will probably be questioned. "I'm going, but I'm bringing my sister" I say. "Yeah I'm bringing my brother" Melly says. This feels right, they seem trustworthy. Jana sighs with relief. "The plan is that during our game of capture the flag, we hide your siblings in the amity fields while we escape, there's a low risk that we'll be caught but we will be armed. I think back to training, Elin's a good shot is all I remember. I'm not too bad either. "And if the plan fails?" Melly asks. "You could die" Jana says, "But I'm definitely doomed."


	17. Visiting Day

**I actually swear next chapter will be Friday... S/o to my friend Aislinn (pronounced Ash - linn ) for telling me how to describe boys.. I don't know many straight people who can describe boys except John Green is actually pretty good at it in fairness... Sorry distracted...**

**Melly's POV**

My night is sleepless, tomorrow is visiting day and nightmares come to me from all places inside of me. I never thought I'd have to see my mother again face to face. I'm woken by Steffi who claims we were woken an hour ago, we are going to see our parents in twenty minutes. I see Avery hobble across the dormitory, his purple nose is almost comical. Everyone else dresses in silence, we all know that we might not see the faces of our loved ones today. I run my fingers through my hair and smoothen it into a bun. I check my clothes - do my family care about what I would wear? Probably not.

Steffi grabs my hand as we walk towards the pit. We stop just before the hallway ends. Clusters of families stand on the pit floor, most of the dauntless families are with dauntless initiates. They still all look strange to me as a wholesome family unit. I spot Elin standing alone at one end of the room, I frown and begin to walk to her. "Melly!" a boy shouts. I turn around and see my brother, I don't even flick a switch in my brain and I feel him in my arms. "How are you?" I ask him. "Is she treating you well?" I ask referring to our mother. That's when I look around. "Wait where is she?" I ask. "Uh, she said had plans, but she didn't want to come", Just as I expected. "At least you came" I smile. "How is school?" I ask him, of all questions I should ask, but I'm too busy thinking about my mother. My math teacher still despises me" he yells me. "Just don't annoy her" I smile. Suddenly, someone taps my shoulder "Who's this?" my brother asks. I turn around and see Amar "My trainer Amar" I reply. "He is bloody terrifying" he says. Amar just laughs.

He begins to talk to my brother, "What's your name?" "Matthew, but that's irrelevant, are you one of those stupid, risk taking dauntless", how candor of my brother to just cut to the chase. "No, he's not" I reply. I think Amar blushes. While Matthew and Amar begin to talk, I look at the other families. Nasti is talking to her mother and she acts like the old abnegation girl. Andromache talks to his mother, father and sister. Steffi stands talking to a pretty blonde woman and a little girl who I assume is her sister. Avery and Elin exchange a few silent words in the corner. Watching her is unbearable, "Elin!" I call her. Quickly she stands up and makes her way towards me. "They didn't show up" is all she says. "I'm sorry Elin" Amar says. "I must talk to Steffi, take this opportunity to convince your brother." I completely forgot about this. "Coming with me, Elin?" Amar questions her. She quickly realises that she's supposed to leave and follows him over. "Convince me about what, go on, tell me" my brother says. Suddenly I feel nervous, am I choosing the best path for my brother. He'll be safe, I remind myself. "We're all planning to escape the city" I admit.

He stares in awe at me for a moment. "But we can bring mo-" he starts, "No, we can't" I but in. "Won't it be suspicious that we all disappear at once?" he asks. "Yeah but they're going to fake our deaths" I tell him, "Oh" he replies. "Why are you going?" he asks me. That is also a question I ask myself, but I try to answer as honestly as possible. "My friends are in danger" I reply. This seems like it is heading towards an argument like at home, pointless and never resolved - "You don't have to go" I whisper. I never even thought of the idea that he wouldn't agree to come. "Listen Melly, I may be three years younger than you and you've had a lot more training but I must protect you" he pauses for what seems like an eternity "So yes, I'll go."


	18. The Weaponry

**I dunno if you all are familiar with extura productions but repeat after me. Melly = Mell-(ee) , Nasti = Nast-(ee) , Steffi = Steff-(ee), Elin = I think (ee)-lin but it might be Ell-(in) and Jana = (Yan-a). Sorry someone private messaged me asking how to pronounce the names. Its funny that I called this the weaponry because even though I cant remember the ending that well, I'm fairly sure the weaponry is very unimportant.. Lol sorry.**

**Elin's POV**

The idea of my parents not showing up was unbearable, but then it hapenned. I knew it would be weak to cry so I sat away from my friends and soon Avery came over. Dauntless is one of erudite's closest allies so they had no excuse not to hate me but for some reason my parents did. I wonder how long did it take for them to decide not to visit? A week? A day? Less than a second? Whatever it was, this is beyond the worst pain I have felt. Everyone else's families come, except for Avery. This clearly hits him hard too. We sit together in silence "sorry" he mutters. "You too" I reply. I look around and see Melly calling me, she's with a candor boy that looks exactly like her, Amar appears to be laughing with the boy. Quickly I rush over.

"They didn't come" I whisper. Melly hugs me for support. "I'm sorry Elin" Amar says. We exchange a few words until Amar tells Melly that we need to go and that she must talk to her brother about leaving. When we arrive over to Steffi she has already convinced her sister, but like me she has some serious doubts about the plan. "How am I supposed to find that boy and bring him to the fields?" she asks. "Well you know what he looks like" Amar points out. "Wow, thanks, you've narrowed it down so much!" she mutters under her breath. "I'll arrange for you two to meet outside the hospital" I tell them. "Thanks" the girl says. "Where did your mother go?" Amar asks. "She went to get food for us, I took the opportunity to talk to Elise." I presume that Elise is her sister. Soon her mother arrives back and we introduce ourselves, it's not long before we leave them alone to talk in private. The event lasts another ten minutes before everyone must leave.

While I wait, I silently watch John and Luke's parents laughing with them in the corner. They seem as obnoxious as the twins are. The rest of the day passes quickly, Melly and Steffi spend a very long time making plans. Amar invites me to meet the dauntless girl Erica. We walk towards the dauntless compound in silence. Amar and I don't have much in common so we don't know what to talk about. "You know, I transferred too" he tells me. "From where?" I'm surprised by this, I had always presumed he was a dauntless born. "Erudite" he replies. Oh that's why he's telling me. I don't really know what to say anymore so we stop talking until we reach the door.

He opens it slowly and inside there are just over a dozen dauntless borns who point at us as we enter. "Hey Amar!" a few scream. "Is this your girlfriend?!" another asks. "Alexander, where is Erica?" he asks, adressing the boy. "Over there" he says and turns back to his group. I notice Jana and Ben with a group sitting and laughing. She waves at me and I wave back, wishing that I had went unnoticed. It's like a wildfire when this happens, and I hear people asking about me to her. It's seems that she must be popular among her group.

About a minute later, Amar returns with a tall, brown haired girl. "What are we doing?" I ask the girl as we walk away from the compound. "I don't know, you're Elin, yes?" "Yes" I reply. We walk towards a black door that seems as if nobody has approached it in a long time. "This is where the dauntless keep their guns, the weaponry," Amar says as he pushes open the door.


End file.
